1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the trend from being in monochrome, being in color, scaling up in dimension, being in high resolution, and then to slimming down in panel flatness, technological advances in displays have all been geared towards pursuing a more realistic and natural visual experience for users. In this respect, development of stereoscopic display technologies provides a further step for users' visual senses. In other words, besides images and color, stereoscopic technologies provide a sense of three-dimensional spacing. Stereoscopic technologies include three-dimensional eye glass technology that must be worn by users to create three-dimensional effects, as well as stereoscopic technology where the naked eye may see three-dimensional effects generated by the stereoscopic display device itself without the need of three-dimensional glasses. three-dimensional eye glass displays utilize technologies such as spatial multiplexing, time-multiplexing, multi-layered depth type screens, or volumetric types of technologies to cause visual disparities in users in order to create three-dimensional visual effects.
Accordingly, various different stereoscopic display devices following the different technology philosophies have been manufactured. On the other hand, besides upgrading the visual effects, the hardware of display devices have also advanced as the technology in the display device industry has improved along with trends in consumer needs for slimmer and lighter display devices. As such, under the dual demands of seeking better visual effects as well as seeking better exterior aesthetics of the display devices, if a stereoscopic display technology and improvements to the hardware equipment can be successfully researched and developed, then a display device suited for the needs of modern times may be manufactured.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional stereoscopic display device has a phase retardation film 7 disposed on a display surface of the liquid crystal panel 3. A bracket 4 and/or a front frame 5 is further disposed on the liquid crystal panel 3 having the phase retardation film 7. A transparent plate 6 is then typically disposed on the outside or on the front frame 5 to protect the structure of the liquid crystal panel 3 and the phase retardation film 7. In this instance, the medium between the protective plate 6 and the liquid crystal panel 3 (including the phase retardation film 7) may cause errors in the image display, and consequently in respect to the users affect the visual effects. Furthermore, the addition of the bracket 4 or the front frame 5 increases the dimensions of the display device, which increases the assembling or dismantling steps during the manufacturing of the display device.